nuterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
The Third Point: Jinn’s Rise Video Game: The Five Points Corresponding Macro Story Beat: This Narrative will take place 10 years before the events of the main story line following Reb Silere. Showing how Jinn was able to split his life in two between being a member of The Sovereign and also becoming the leader of point Three in The Five Points. Short Synopsis: As soon as the game begins, players will be thrust into an intense battle between Jinn and another very powerful individual. They are surrounding by a large number of people who all in fact look quite strong. This is Point Three of The Five Points, the assassination core, the most feared branch of the points only rivaled by the information branch. After defeating this first combatant Jinn will become the new leader of point three having completed a trial by combat. The rest of the game is about spreading your influence while doing ones best to remain a myth to the world. Players will need to incorporate stealth skills as well as a sense of tactical realism to complete missions with the best ranks, while also thinking of ways to interact in conversations and avoid suspicion while going between the two lives and personalities Jinn carries. Logline: After sabotaging his chance at becoming ruler of The Sovereign, Jinn takes his skill to The Five points, but he refuses to be anything less than being the leader of their most feared core. Genre: Action/Adventure RPG Protagonist: The Protagonist of this Story is Jinn, as there is really no Antagonist. Jinn - The man who is playing everyone, the maestro. The evil that could kill the most diabolical villain in the world. 2 Personalities live inside of him, both of which have no idea the other exist. Giving him perfect Cover, the one that sneaks out to be the leader of point 3 often, easily gets away with it due to the fact that the other man is a rogue, with a vendetta. His father was an abusive man who was angered he was not chosen to become the next ruler of The Sovereign and King of the World. His mother was soft and gentle but she was killed by his father while Jinn was only 3 years old. He continued to live with his father who beat him constantly and was “trying to make him become the next ruler” over the young Thomlin boy (To be voted in king). Jinn sabotaged his running to become the next king though he felt he was overwhelmingly stronger than Thomlin. Now old and holding no strength over Jinn, his father is held prisoner beneath his room, not allowed to die but kept barely alive. Point Three is the assassin core of The Five Points, this is said to be the most Deadly group, even before the extremely feared Informative Point. The world is your playground, will you destroy it or be the myth everyone believes you to be? Antagonist: King Thomlin, Unforgiving, relentless, and cold. Very strong obligation to his family ties and the dream his father passed on to him. Wanted a son, had 12 of his wives killed, sent to prison or turned them to slaves because they bore him daughters. His 13th wife was the first to give him a son. Believes himself to be the true and only embodiment of a supreme being in all of the World. Extremely smart and patient as well as a masterful tactician, he tries to control Jinn. Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: Mr. Smith: Serves as the butler to Lord Suoi’s (Jinn’s) heavenly home in Trueden. Nemu: Lieutenant of Point Three, she serves as Jinn’s second in command and the next most feared member of The Five Points after Audite. She secretly fell in love with Jinn once he slaughtered her former commander, would do anything for him. Primary Locations with Descriptions: Trueden: Home to the 8 Godly bloodlines, Jinn’s original home and where he often rest his head. while here he is under constant persecution by King Thomlin. The Wastelands: Being part of the Sovereign, Jinn is aware that the Wastelands are no longer contaminated. He often go there for resources and to hunt animals as well as try to obtain power from killing various COF’s Additive Comprehension: This storyline will allow the player to see into the background and history of the most constant villain in Nuterra. While also falling in love with who he is. Learn hidden facts about the connections between the five points and the sovereign, history into the ninth family. Target Market: young adults 17+ - Media Habits: The video game market is one that will only continue to grow in the future as well as one that will and pierces into all sorts of demographics. Medium: Video Game Why it Works: this story works as a game because Jinn has two personalities that make him somewhat unpredictable in the stories. That unpredictabliliy makes for great player experience that can differ for each person but still give the character the same essential background or story with different endings and world results. Platform: Console and PC Why: it works on these platforms because there is a large percent of the world that may try it just based off of pure interests in a new game franchise. Everyone is looking for something new in the gaming community and this offers a fresh look into the crime genre.